The escape
by corsario
Summary: Angel and Scamp go of house


**The escape **

Angel lived very happy with the Family of Scamp one afternoon she was playing the hidden Angel she hides in the room of Jim and Linda

That we will make with Angela? Linda asks

Angela is surprised of what hears and she is to listen the conversation

Not one cannot not have it in the family we have enough money Jim responds

If it was not good idea to accept it Linda she says

Him you but she didn't want to throw away it Jim says seeing Linda

Me neither Linda says

We will already see that we make he/she says Jaimito and they leave the room

Angel becomes very sad and she begins to cry she leaves the house and all they come it to cry near the tree

and they go where this Angel

Angel something happens? she asks vagabond

I thought that their masters were different to that of the rest but let us make a mistake Angel responds

To that refers? Reigns without understanding

They plan to vote me Angel responds

All are surprised

It cannot be true Scamp exclaims coming closer to Angel

If it is it I will leave it is better before they vote Angel says crying

If that it is their decision I will go with you Scamp says

All are surprised by what hear

Scamp cannot leave Queen says seeing Scamp

If Angela leaves I will leave with her Scamp says

It reigns it is from convenser to Scamp of staying while vagabond looks at everything silently

vagabond gave something Queen she says seeing to vagabond trying to have support

Scamp if that it is your decicion I won't stop you tells vagabond seeing Scamp

It reigns and the other ones are surprised Scamp cannot believe what hears

If they plan to leave waits for me a moment tells vagabond entering in the house

After a while vagabond it goes out of the house with a blanket

Follow me tells vagabond beginning to walk

Angel and Scamp continue to vagabond something confused by their attitude

It reigns it is surprised as Scamp, Angel and vagabond they go away

They walk around 20 minutes when they stop in front of an abandoned house and they go to the patio of behind Scamp and Angel come everything with something of fear

vagabond stops and it moves a plant and they come a hole

Enter says vagabond

They enter continued by vagabond

vagabond deposits the blanket in the floor and it extends it

Here rot to stay until everything gets ready tells vagabond seeing Scamp and Angel

Thank you Angel grateful says

I will revise everything says vagabond and it inspects the house after 5 minutes the one he returns

all this free one says vagabond

Don't worry alone I know this place tells vagabond seeing Angela

I will return in the night to see like they are says vagabond

This well happy Scamp says

vagabond comes out and he goes to the house when enters you see Queen and its daughters

vagabond comes closer and you see that this very angry one Reigns

Queen says vagabond

As you could allow them to go? asks Queen seeing angry to vagabond

Me.. he says vagabond surprised never saw Queen so angry

When suddenly Queen rushes on vagabond and bites

Danielle and their sisters are surprised

Vagabond doesn't defend and continuous Queen biting him

Coarse Danielle says beginning to cry

If suckles detente Annette says

Queen realizes what happens and she stops, vagabond rises

Vagabond me... Queen says seeing toVagabond

Vagabond comes out for the puerte and leaves

It reigns it appears you go for the window and you go as Vagabond gets lost in the darkness

Vagabond goes to the place where Scamp and Angel are

Meanwhile Angel and Scamp are tossed together

Scamp rises

That it happens? Angel asks seeing Scamp

Somebody comes closer Scamp responds

I am I say a Voice

It is pope Scamp says and they come to vagabond that he enters

as question are? Vagabond

Well thank you Angel responds

That it happened him? Angel asks noticing some wounds that she has Vagabond

Anything responds Vagabond

Tell me who was and already vera angry Scamp says

you cannot make it she tells Vagabond seeing seriously Scamp

Because? does confused Scamp ask

It was your mother Vagabond responds seeing Scamp

Angel and Scamp are surprised

That it happened? surprised Angel asks

It reigns it was very mad Vagabond responds

don't you attack it truth? Scamp asks seeing to Vagabond

Non Scamp doesn't offend you your mother it is not good to fight Vagabond responds

Because she didn't defend? Scamp asks

I believed that it was better than your mother you desahoge her this very mad one and frustrated for what happens and I preferred that her you desahoge in my that with your sisters or somebody but Vagabond responds

I already see Scamp says understanding everything

After half hour Angel falls asleep, Scamp and Vagabond converse

Pope excuses me for what happens Scamp he exclaims

Don't worry I understand you tells Vagabond seeing Scamp

Scamp looks surprised to Vagabond not believing what hears

Your owners to Angel and you didn't let that anything intervenes between your and her I in your place would make the same thing for your mother says Vagabond

Scamp is happy when hearing that

They stay conversing later for space of one hour Vagabond says goodbye and he leaves when Returns he finds Queen waiting for it out

Vagabond stops in front of Queen and he sits down

Vagabond excuses me for what happened sad Queen says seeing to Vagabond

don't worry you were angry Vagabond exclaims

Because didn't defend? asks Queen seeing to Vagabundo

you are not good fighting Vagabond responds seeing Queen smiling

It is true Queen exclaims smiling

For that reason didn't allow to fight against the bear? asks Queen

If Vagabond responds

Where Scamp and Angel are? asks Queen

In a place where they rot this insurance until everything gets ready Vagabond responds

Ohh Queen says something concerned

I don't worry alone I know that place says Vagabond

They are remained silent by a moment and Queen exclaims:

we will sleep

This well says Vagabond and both enter to the house

The following day Colette. and it Shatters next to Annette they are in the kitchen and they come a chicken in the table

To Scamp and Angel would fall them well a meal Danielle she says

It is true Annette says seeing Colette

Good we give them something Danielle says

They are able to ascend to the table and they take out 2 preys of the chicken they lower and they take them to Vagabond that anger to see Scamp and Angel

Vagabond is surprised of what its daughters bring but doesn't say anything and it takes the food to Scamp and Angel to the one

After eating Scamp falls asleep and when returning note that something happens inside the house when she enters you go to Jim next to very angry Linda to Annette and their sisters that hide behind Queen

They were stolen part of the chicken Jim angered seeing to says Queen and their daughters

Then Vagabond is placed before them and ascending to the table takes out another piece of the chicken

It was Vagabond surprised Linda says

Angry Jim grabs to Vagabond for its necklace and it chains it in its house

Danielle and their sisters are surprised by what happens

After 20 minutes they see Queen that you go to Vagabond from the window of the Annette way

they come closer

hello they say

hello Queen says

Danielle and their sisters come to chained Vagabond

Does suckle because Pope you inculpates of that of the chicken? asks it Colette

the wise one that we were us Annette says seeing Queen

Wonder it to the one Queen responds seeing their daughters

They are surprised when hearing that answer, they lower and they leave to the patio they go to the place where this Vagabond

Hello they greet

Hello he greets Vagabond seeing them while he sits down

Because you tosses the blame if we steal the chicken? Danielle asks while they feel before Vagabond

You don't deserve to pass Vagabond for this reason responds seeing them with love

They are surprised

To be chained you makes feel bad you don't deserve that, I on the other hand have gone by difficult things they have mistreated me so once several times but won't harm me Vagabond exclaims

But if it was our blame Annette exclaims

I will explain to them something tells Colette seeing them

They feel attentive

They will see as father my duty it is to take care of them of everything I have a list of priorities first they are you and Scamp in second place this their mother in third Jim and Linda and at the end me to my I don't care what I spend whenever you and their mother this well Vagabond exclaims

Danielle and their daughters join with thanked Vagabond

To the anocher Jim unties to Vagabond the and it Queen they converse a moment and Vagabond leaves

Meanwhile Angel and Scamp are in the abandoned house speaking

Scamp that we will make in the future? Angel asks seeing Scamp

Not him you that you find to have a family Scamp responds

Angel is surprised of the answer

your you want to have children? Angel asks seeing Scamp

If Scamp responds

Now that we left house we can have a family Scamp says

To that refers? Angela asks without

My father told me that if we decided to have a family we would have to move to another

home responds Scamp seeing Angel

don't they love each other? surprised Angel asks

it is not that the told me that we should have our own life

my sisters will also leave when llege the moment

Because? does surprised Angel ask

My father told me that they take care of us and they educate us later when the moment arrives it should allow us to go to make our own life Scamp responds seeing Angel

don't we see them again? Angel asks

We won't visit them Scamp responds

Angel and Scamp look at themselves and they kiss each other

I love you Angel says seeing Scamp

I also love you Scamp exclaims seeing it

After 5 minutes Vagabond enters

Hello says Vagabond

Hello Scamp and Angel say

As they are? asks Vagabond

Well they respond

wanted to request them that they return home says Vagabond

But they don't accept me Angel says seeing to Vagabond

Don't worry we will already see that we make Vagabond responds smiling

This well Angel and happy Scamp say

Angel bends the blanket

Leave it it is possible that it is necessary later says Vagabond

Angel is surprised but she makes what Vagabond says and they put on in road

They arrive at the house and they enter

Scamp Queen says coming closer and hugging Scamp

Angel goes to the family of happy Scamp and the turn is given to leave

Angel to where you go? asks Vagabond while all they come it

Here they don't accept me there is not place for my Angel responds seeing them

If Jim and Linda toss it they will have to throw to all Queen exclaims seeing Angel

If it is true if they don't accept it they don't accept us also says Vagabond

Angel and Scamp are surprised

Queen you see their daughters and says:

We will understand them if quienren to stay

she doesn't suckle we will also leave Danielle says

If Angel is part of the family Annette she says

it is not fair that they make him that Colette exclaims

Angel becomes happy of hearing that

After 15 minutes Jim and Linda lower and they come closer to where gulf and the other ones are

Angela Jim says seeing Angela all they come to Jim

I sit down it but you cannot stay Jim says

Angel becomes sad when hearing that

We will look for you a new home Linda says seeing Angel

They are quiet a moment and later they ascend to their embroidered to fall asleep

Good prepares we will be gone tells Vagabond seeing all

they begin to get ready to leave Queen it ascends to the second floor and you see Jim and Linda that sleep calm she sees them sad while Angela contemplates it near the stairways

After 30 minutes they are clever to leave

I will go ahead to guide them says Vagabond

This well Queen answers they come out Vagabond she goes followed ahead for Danielle, y Annette, Colette Angel and Scamp behind continued by Queen Angel and Scamp they come like Queen sees doing the house with sadness behind they become sad of alone to see that

They walk for space of 20 minutes and they arrive at the abandoned house and they enter Vagabond later it covers the hole with a wood and a stone all estienden their blankets and The daughters of Vagabond you they sleep tired by the walk

Angel and Scamp try to sleep but they are not able to they come to Vagabond and Queen sat down together near a covered window Angela and Scamp they get up and they go where Vagabond are and Queen

Vagabond and they come that Angel and Scamp come closer

That it happens? asks Vagabond seeing them

We could not sleep Scamp responds

I understand Queen says seeing them

Apologize Angel says seeing Queen

That? asks Queen seeing confused Angel

For my blame had to leave their home Angel responds

doesn't have because to apologize Queen says

If you are part of the family says Vagabond

Vagabond is right Angel you are like a daughter for us Queen exclaims seeing Angel

But it was their home they treated them well Angel says

Angela Jim and Linda treated us well but a home is not where they treat you well pueder to be an alley or a box exclaims Queen

If a home is where those are that but you want it doesn't care if it is a house or a simple drawer says Vagabund

Ah Angel understanding says to that they refer Vagabond and Queen

Vagabond sees Scamp something pensive when hearing that

Does something happen? asks Vagabond seeing Scamp

Good I thought of the attitude of my sisters I was surprised a lot when they said that they would come with us Scamp responds

I was also surprised to my Angel says

That is easy to explain tells Vagabond smiling

They want them Queen says seeing Angel and Scamp

Really? Scamp asks

If they wanted to be at home but they didn't want to leave them alone Queen responds smiling

Them them quiieren a lot although it didn't seem sometimes tells Vagabond seeing Scamp and Angel

Angel and Scamp look at themselves surprised

Good we will sleep Queen says

They go where Danielle and their sisters are and they toss to sleep

The following day Scamp wakes up and you see that its sisters are awake

Hello Scamp says

Hello they say

Scamp remembers that that Gulf and Queen him they said

I wanted to apologize with you Scamp says seeing them

Because? do they ask without understanding

For as it treats them before you supported Angela Scamp responds

Don't worry Collete for that reason says

If Angela is part of the family Annete she says

We could not let them to make him that you the owner Danielle says

If it is true they say

Thank you grateful Scamp says

Meanwhile Jim and Linda wake up and they converse

Lover thinks that it is not exactly it we make with Angel Linda he says seeing Jim

If I also believe it but not you that we can make Jim responds

If you request an increase? Linda asks

Not him one responds pensive Jim

Alone one small alone the necessary thing so that Angel stays Linda she exclaims

If I believe that you are right Linda says

We go down to warn to Vagabond and the other ones

They get dressed and they lower and they look for to Vagabond and the other ones

Jim comes out to the patio to look for them while Linda the search in the house

I didn't find them Jim says entering and meeting with Linda

me neither alone sua blankets are not she exclaims

They left Jim says seeing Linda that this surprised

But cannot it be Because they would make it? surprised Linda asks

Perhaps it was for Angel they were bothered Jim says

But Queen would not abandon if we have it from small confused Linda says

If but now she is mother cannot think Jim otherwise exclaims

It is true surprised Jim says

We owe buscarlod Jim says

If says Linda and they begin to look for them

One week it is completed since Vagabond and the other ones abandoned their house Vagabond it looks for the food and they come out from time to time to have a good time

One day Vagabond would come out to look for food

Angel doesn't mean to come Vagabond seeing Angel

This well happy Angel says

They come out to look for the food

They converse while they walk

Did they already think that they will make your and Scamp in the future? asks Vagabond seeing Angel

If we plan to have a family Angel responds with something of Shame

I am happy for you tells Vagabond smiling happy

wanted that I cleared up something that Scamp told me Angel says

That it is? asks Vagabond

Did Scamp tell me that you told him that if we wanted to have our own family we should find an own home Because that said? Angel asks

It is because you should have their own life us alone we take care of them when they grow they should look for their own happiness Vagabond responds

Ohh Angel says understanding everything

They walk for the park when you encuantran with Jok and Stricter

hello Vagabond and Angel say

Hello they say surprised of finding them

As they are? asks Vagabond

Well they respond

Vagabond should return to its home Jok says seeing seriously to Vagabond

We won't make it until they admit Angel tellsVagabond seeing them

Jim and Linda are very sad Stricter says seeing to Vagabond

Him one responds Vagabond

He should understand their situation Jok says

I understand it but understand our position Angel it is of the family we cannot allow this

Vagabond exclaims

Angel is surprised to Vagabond

We understand it but reconsider it Stricter says

We will make it says Vagabond and next to Angel they leave

They get food in a restaurant and they return while they eat Vagabond exclaims:

We meet with Jok and Stricter

All are surprised

That they said? asks Queen

They requested us that we returned Jim and Linda they are sad says Vagabond

When hearing that all they become sad

They should return Angela says

All they are surprised her

It is not fair that you and they are sad for my blame I am not worth it Angel says seeing them

It is not true your you are worth it Queen says

It is true we cannot allow that they make him that Vagabond exclaims

If Danielle and their sisters say

The day following Vagabond comes out to look for food and it goes by the house of Jim and Linda they converse near the window when they come to Vagabond to pass with one bag of breads

It is Vagabond surprised Linda says

Let us follow it Jim says

They continue it to it Vagabond returns to the abandoned house without noticing that they follow it

When the one enters it deposits the bag of bread and they begin to eat when Vagabond stops

That it happens? asks Queen

There is somebody out tells Vagabond all they worry

Vagabond comes out and it is surprised when seeing Jim and Linda

They are Linda and Jim says Vagabond

Queen and the other ones are surprised and they leave

Vagabond and it Queen they come to Jim and Linda something angry

Angel makes a mistake Linda she says seeing Angel

If it is true we wanted that they return we will already see like we make to have it Jim says

Vagabond and the other ones are happy of hearing that after taking out their blankets they follow Jim and Linda when arriving Home they become happy they join you

Angel this fence seeing everything then Vagabond and the other ones come it something pensive

Angela something happens? asks it Queen

Thank you to lean on grateful Angel say

Of anything you are part of the family Queen says

Angel joins happy with the other ones

All the characters that appear this fan fiction are property of Walt Disney.


End file.
